Polybutadiene can be cured by heat, an ultraviolet ray, an electronic beam, or the like. Cured products of polybutadiene are resin materials excellent in water resistance, moisture resistance, chemical resistance, electric characteristics (high insulation resistance, a low dielectric constant, and an arc resisting property), and transparency and showing physical properties having high tenacity. Further, modified polybutadiene heightened in a curing property by heat, an ultraviolet ray, or an electronic beam by introducing a polymerizable functional group such as an acryloyl group or a methacryloyl group into the polybutadiene terminal is proposed (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In Patent Document 1, terminal (meth)acrylic-modified polybutadiene is produced by the reaction of 1,2-polybutadienediol and a (meth)acrylic ester in the presence of an acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid.
In Patent Document 2, (meth)acrylic-modified polybutadiene is produced by the reaction of hydroxyl group-containing polybutadiene and (meth)acrylic ester in the presence of a tetraalkoxytitanium catalyst, a dialkyltin dicarboxylate catalyst, or a dialkyltin oxide catalyst.